Let's Start Over
by Mireille 29
Summary: Set after Graduation. Kim goes to college while Ron stayed at Middleton. They're not dating anymore. Still going on missions though. And there is this special one, involving Drakken and Shego that turns out to be different from the others. KiGo
1. A New Mission And The Ron Factor

_A/N: Hello there. Yes, I finally made it to my desk, sat down and started writing after such a long time. I know – I KNOW – many around here thought I had just left for good, but like I told you, I've been busy. Very busy. I still am, but I sorta had to come back, I missed my stories and oh how much I need to do about them._

_Oh, I almost forgot: ANYONE out there who wants to be my beta? I seriously need one because I rarely ever spot all the typos and stuff I make ^^;_

_This is my first Kim Possible story ever, so don't judge me, okay? XD I just recently stumbled over a few KiGo-pics on deviantArt (you so gotta check that one, I have an account there – see profile) and couldn't help but make a story outta it, especially after one of my best friends asked me to. This takes place after graduation, so Kimmie's not a child anymore ;) and oh:_

_**KiGo**__ all the way, no flames, you have been warned._

_Here we go._

_Enjoy._

**Let's Start Over**

_All the people rushing by  
Looking for meaning in this life  
So used up and blinded by lies_

Chapter one

-

A New Mission – The Ron- Factor

2 am.

'Beep-Beep-Be-Beep'.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

_Dude, Wade..._

She reached out, grabbed her Kimmunicator and answered it.

"What's the sitch, Wade. Make it good, it's 2 am...", she said, her voice still thick from sleep.

"Hey Kim. Sorry 'bout destroying your night. Remember our favourite enemy Dr. D? I guess he got sick of belonging to the good side.", the african-american boy told her. Kim sighed.

"Oh great... he could at least have waited til tomorrow... but that's asking too much I guess. Anyway, any hints about his plan to conquer the world?"

_I should have known. But no, I was naive enough to believe he and Shego would finally stick to the good side. Some people just never change. Shego..._

"Not really, but I just got some information about some top secret computer chips having been stolen. And it's pretty obvious that it was Shego."

"How so?"

"The solid metal doors have been melted by green plasma. Not many people on this planet are able to do _that_, right?"

Kim shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, true. Does Ron know?"

Ron was no longer Kim's boyfriend. They still went on missions together, but the dating thing hadn't turned out quite as they expected. Actually, considering the fact that now they lived kind of far away from each other because Kim went to college while Ron had stayed at Middleton, there wasn't much possibilty to date. One day, when Kim had driven to Middleton for a surprise she had found Ron cheating on her, kissing another girl. That was their break-up, but they stayed friends nonetheless.

"Yep, he's on the way."

"Ride?"

"Should be there in 5 mins."

"All right, thanks Wade."

"I thank you, Kim." He logged off. Kim put the kimmunicator aside and sighed, turning onto her back and staring at the blank ceiling of her room.

_Greatness. I thought it would be over for once. I mean, honestly, he should have noticed by now that none of his plans EVER works. If it wasn't for Shego, he'd already be rotting in jail for the rest of his life._

_But if not for him and Shego, this world would now be in the hands of two insane aliens called Warmonga and Warhawk. They've been celebrated as heros, why on earth does Drakken have to turn back to evil..._

Before she could continue her thoughts her mission came back into her mind and she realized that she had only about three minutes left until her ride would arrive. She rolled out of her bed and quickly changed into her mission outfit, checked if she had everything and brushed her hair shortly, knowing it wouldn't help much anyway. It was just when she put the brush away that the plane arrived outside and a rope ladder hung before her window. She climbed outside and clambered up the ladder to enter the plane.

–

"Hey, K.P.", Ron greeted her as she sat down beside him.

"Hey Ron.",she said and leaned back into her chair. „Anything new?", she asked after taking out her kimmunicator.

"Not much. I only found out that he built a machine, following the instructions he got from the chips, but what exactly I don't yet know. I bet he doesn't know himself. It shouldn't be a surprise, Drakken has never been the fastest.", Wade replied.

"True.", Kim said, "Tell me if you get anything, ok?"

"Sure." He logged off. Kim put the kimmunicator back into her pocket and closed her eyes. Ron was babbling about something like how the new Diablo Sauce at Bueno Nacho tasted so much worse than the old one and so on, Kim wastn't even listening. Her thoughts hung with the two former-world-saving villains.

_It was such a nice time when we teamed up... Actually, teaming up with Shego was always fun. I mean, I always liked fighting her, but fighting on the same side... and we had such a great time when she had been turned good by that attitudinator... Damn, I wish Ron wouldn't have-_

"K.P.? K.P.!", Ron waved a hand in front of her eyes, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?", she asked confusedly.

"We gotta get out, Wade said that Drakken's new lair is right under us."

"Oh... Ok then, come on.", Kim grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him with her as she jumped out of the plane after calling a "thanks for the ride!", to the pilot.

"K.P. why can't we use ano- AAAAAAAAH", Ron screamed when they fell, seeing his life passing by in front of his eyes. Kim opened her parachute, still holding him by the armpits.

"You think I'd ever jump out of a plane withoug a parachute? Ron, we're not gonna die", she laughed at his freaked out attitude.

"It still scares the crap outta me, though, when I'm not prepared.", he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah sure.", Kim said simply. They reached the ground quickly, Kim landing elegantly on her feet while Ron – less elegantly- stumbled over and landed on his butt.

"Ouch!" Kim laughed.

"Nice one, Ron", she commented, then looked around. "Come on, let's get this over with so that I can get back into my warm, soft bed."

Ron got onto his feet and followed her into the ventilation shaft above them. He was again rambling about the Sauce, Kim was again not listening at all. She was all over confused why the more they approached their goal her stomach twisted. It was not unpleasant and not because she was scared, what did scare her though was that whenever a certain green-skinned woman crossed her mind it became stronger. She couldn't wait to see her, hear her always teasing-mocking voice, feel her hair tickle her skin when she pinned her, hear her laugh-

_Oh my god, I should stop thinking like that. It's SHEGO after all, and it's not like I'm in lo-_

Drakken's laughter reached their ears and Kim knew they were just underneath the two villains.

"This time it IS fool-proof, Shego, you'll see!", he claimed.

"Yeah, sure, Dr. D. Just like last time with the trains and the leprechauns, right?", the woman's voice was to be heard from the other side of the room where Kim spotted her sitting in a chair and filing her nails, as always.

"I TOLD you, I was NOT talking about leprechauns, Shego.", Drakken growled, then held up an odd-looking machine.

"With THIS, victory will finally be mine!"

"Seriously, Dr. D, you saved the world, you were the hero, and now you throw it all away again and go back to plans to conquer earth which will never actually work?", Shego asked.

"Being good was never my nature. And if it bothers you that much, why do you stay? It's not like I need your mocking, anyway."

"Haha, sure you don't need me, oh Great Blue. But you pay well, you know. And just wait til Kimmie shows up. You'll see how much you need me. I think the past made it pretty obvious that you cannot handle her without me.", Shego laughed.

"We will see!", Drakken replied.

"Why not see right now, Dr. Drakken?", Kim asked loudly when she and Ron jumped out of the shaft and faced them. While Drakken looked pretty much dumbfounded, Shego grinned widely.

"Kim Possibe! Shego!", Drakken screamed.

"Yeah yeah, I know Dr. D, you DO need me." She ignited her hand and jumped towards Kim while Ron tried to grab the machine from Drakken's hands

"Finally, princess. I was already wondering what took you so long.", Shego said after Kim had evaded her attack and was now kicking out to keep Shego distant.

"Creeping through ventilation shafts isn't that comfortable and fast as it may seem.", Kim replied and held up her hands to protect herself from Shego's punches. They moved backwards step by step until Kim was pressed against a wall with one hand around Shego's wrist while the other was grabbed by Shego, neither of them wanting to give in.

_God she's so beautiful... Hey, where did that come from? … Why does she have to be evil... _

Kim totally lacked concentration, considering the fact that they were only inches apart.

Shego on the other hand seemed pretty much like always, except that she wasn't attacking anymore, only holding against Kim's grasp.

"What's wrong with you, Kimmie? Going soft or what?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but her heart went otherwise.

_Kimmie... if only you knew... give me a chance and I'd show you what I truly feel for you... But being with Drakken, I probably never will get any chance to tell you that I -_

"GET OFF OF ME!", Drakken shouted at his blond opponent while they cat-fought over the machine. Stumbling back Drakken lost his balance as Ron tackled him. A sound of surprise escaped both of them as they bounced into Shego and Kim, practically pushing Shego into Kim's arms.

Before any of them knew what happened Shego's lips were pressed into Kim's, just like their bodies were squeezed together against the wall as there wasn't any space left to move.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god Shego's kissing me!_

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god Kim's kissing me!_

"VICTORY!", Drakken shouted and hurried over to his aircraft with the machine in his arms, Ron still laying on the floor.

"SHEGO! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Shego then ended the kiss and stepped back, looking deeply into Kim's eyes. Kim returned the gaze, both their faces slightly flushed, they were still holding on to each other's wrists.

"Kim, I-"

"SHEGO!!"

Shego knew she had to leave.. She leaned in and whispered into Kim's ear: "See you later, Princess.", then she turned around and left with Drakken.

Kim could only stand and watch, she was totally lost in a trance-like state, not even realising what had just happened.

–

_Yup, first chapter. Reviews please, I really need them, because I don't know how good it or bad it is, I never wrote Kim Possible before, and I didn't even watch all the episodes XD gotta catch up on that sometime._


	2. Confusion and Another Fight

_A/N: THANKS for the reviews and THANKS for all the alerts and favs, that's like appreciation to me :) You will be rewarded with the next chapter ^-^_

_The Ron-Factor wasn't that bad this time, booyah :D_

_BTW, I'm thinking about changing the rating from T to M... but we'll see where this story leads to (I have it all in my head, I'm just thinking about how graphic it's gonna be hehe)_

_Did I ever mention that I do not own the characters? Now I did. Too bad for them :D_

Chapter Two

-

Confusion and Another Fight

"Kim? K.P.? Hello?" Ron waved a hand in front of her eyes „Anyone there?" No reaction. "Hey!" Ron nudged her with his elbow, making her snap out of it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and touched her forehead.

_Oh my god, I can't believe it! She KISSED me... and hell I loved it..._

"They escaped.", Ron stated, once again interrupting her thoughts.

"Hm... Shit happens.", Kim said, still too confused to think clearly.

"What's gotten into you, K.P.? Drakken actually escaped! He NEVER does!", Ron shouted at her.

"I don't know, okay? Maybe I'm just tired.", Kim snapped back at him.

_Lame, Kim Possible. Such a lame excuse._

Ron grunted and stared at the ground. "Fine... lets get back to he plane, okay? I feel tired, too."

"Hm.", Kim agreed and they walked outside.

–

"Hahaha, Shego, see? Victory IS mine in the end, I finally made it, I escaped, my plan IS fool-proof, hehe!"

Shego was getting sick of hearing Drakken go on and on and on about his "victory", but her thoughts were elsewhere anyway, stuck with a certain redhead teenage hero.

_...the hell did that happen? I mean, it's not like I'm complaining, it was just so... unexpected. Felt wonderful though..._

_Kimmie... if only you knew how much I love you._

"SHEGO!", Drakken's voice rudely ripped her out of her dreaming.

"What.", she replied, not bothering to look at him.

"I've been asking you for the last five minutes now if you know where I put the other chips, and you totally ignore me?"

"How am I supposed to know where YOU put the chips?"

"I know I had them on my desk after I built the machine, but where did I put them?" Drakken scratched his head and looked around. Shego shot him a short glance, then her gaze returned to the magazine she pretended to be reading.

"Maybe you should go back to the 'I am writing it onto cards'-thing. Helped your memory, didn't it?", she sneered.

"Mock if you must, I will find the chips without you.", he said and lifted his nose in the air.

"Yeah, sure.", Shego said boredly.

_Why am I sticking with this fool, anyway... Yeah, I've been working for him for quite a few years by now, the payment was always right, more than with others, and I had enough vacation, I may even have come to like him alittle bit after the saving-the-earth-thing, but now..._

„Ah, here they are.", Dr D said grinning.

"I'm gonna go to my room, Dr D. And don't you dare to even think about coming in. See you tomorrow, and enjoy your time with the machines.", Shego said, completely ignoring the objections he called when she walked out of the lab.

_I totally need some time to think for myself._

–

Kim layed on her bed on her back, head rested on her arms, staring at the ceiling, a dreamy expression on her face as she imagined how her little encounter with Shego would have gone on had the others not been there, and-

_and if only Shego wasn't evil and woud return my feelings._

Her smile faded and she rolled over, resting her head onto her pillow. The whole matter caused her a major headache. Especially her recently discovered feelings for the black haired villain. Everytime Shego crossed her mind she felt heat rise inside her body, sending welcome shivers down her spine and making her blush. Even though she tried to deny it, she couldn't:

She was in love with Shego.

_But she's my nemesis... I so cannot be in love with her, it will never work._

But the more she refused it the stronger the feeling became. What was it about Shego that attracted her so much?

Kim pressed her face into the pillow.

_This is gonna be a long night..._

–

Actually the night was pretty short. Just before sunrise a well-known 'Beep-Beep-Be-Beep' disturbed the soft slumber Kim had been in.

"What's the sitch?"

"Found Drakken's new lair."

"All right, I'll be ready in say, ten mins?"

"Sure. Want me to arrange another ride?"

"Please and thank you."

"Sure thing."

Kim got up and changed into her mission outfit, letting out a heavy sigh.

_It couldn't get any worse now... How am I supposed to fight her after ...THAT._

She was gladly interrupted by the second airplane Wade had arranged for her in the last few hours.

–

"World domination is mine!", Drakken's voice sounded all over the lab as he proudly held up his newest machine, but there was no one there to hear it. He looked around in confusion, then put the device down with disappointment shown on his face.

"Shego! I'm just celebrating my victory and you're not here to see it!", he said angrily.

"Maybe you're celebrating too early?", a voice from behind him said, making him whirl around to face the red haired girl.

"Kim Possible!"

"And Ron!", Ron added.

"Not again..."

"Yeah, that's just what I thought when I heard you were trying to conquer earth again. Was belonging to the good side really THAT bad?", Kim asked, earning an amused grunt from him.

"You'll see soon, Kim Possible, why it is much better to be on the evil side. Shego! Get her!"

Kim went into her battle stance, expecting the green skinned villainess to attack her from behind or anywhere, but nothing happened.

"SHEGO!", Drakken called, louder this time.

Kim grinned. "Aw, she's not coming? Too bad for you.", she mocked.

"She's rubbing off on you with her mocking.", Drakken commented, making Kim speechless for now.

"I think I TOLD you NOT to disturb me, didn't I?", came a voice from behind them.

Kim knew pretty well who that voice belonged to. She slowly turned around.

_Oh snap. I can't fight her... not after we..._

"Didn't I, Dr. D?", Shego asked again with threateningly low voice when she approached the three. "What is it that you want from me anyway - oh, hi Kimmie.", she greeted when she noticed her. Drakken was getting more and more nervous, seeing as Shego didn't seem pleased with his interrupting.

"Uh, Shego, you need to-", he started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Dr. D, on the way.", she cut him down and walked towards Kim.

Ron and Drakken were already fighting over the device and totally ignoring the two women. While Kim still expected an attack Shego seemed to be not interested at fighting at all. She was playing with a small green flame she had just created.

"What are you doing?", Kim asked confusedly.

"Nothing.", Shego replied, then, without warning, jumped towards Kim. Kim was to surprised to block the attack. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards, catching herself in the very last second. She quickly reacted before Shego's fists cut hit her and grabbed the villainess' wrists, holding her hands down.

"Shego, I... I can't fight you anymore."

–

_Feedback please :)_


	3. That Moment of Bliss

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and favs, I really appreciate that. Seems that a few of you out there have come to like this story, I'm glad :)_

_A bit of fighting, and FINALLY a bit (or a lot) of fluff, I know you've been waiting for this, right ;)_

Half as much  
If you'd only love me half as much as I do  
When we touch  
Love don't live here half as much as before

**Chapter Three**

**-**

**That Moment of Bliss**

"I just can't, Shego.", Kim repeated when Shego kept staring at her without saying a word. She let go of Shego's hands and stepped back, attempting to turn around, but Shego grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Kim..."

_She called me 'Kim'... not Kimmie, not Pumpkin, just Kim..._

"Kim, I-"

"LET GO OF MY EXCELLENT WORK!", Drakken's voice sounded over to them. Shego pulled Kim towards herself and leaned in to whisper into her ear:

"I won't fight you, Princess. But we gotta pretend before that dumbass over there notices anything, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer Shego did a backflip, throwing Kim into the air. Kim turned in her fall, managing to land on top of Shego and pinning her down.

"Are you for real?", Kim asked, insecurity nagging at her.

"Why would I not be?", Shego returned the question and smiled up at her. Not a mocking grin like she usually did, but a real smile, Kim couldn't help but smile back. The black haired woman pulled Kim's head down, her lips deliberately brushing over Kim's neck, sending hot showers down the redhead's spine as she asked softly: "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look up there, Princess?", before rolling over until she was on top.

"I return that compliment.", Kim replied, earning another smile from the older woman above her.

_Oh my god, I'm totally game for her flirting..._, Kim thought, liking the way things were going. She pushed her legs upwars and sent Shego into the air this time. The black haired woman landed onto her feet easily, already holding up her arms to block the punches she knew would come from Kim. Kim didn't really punch anyway, she just made it look like it hurt. Their fight became more and more like a dance, each one of them knew what the other's next move would be, and reacting perfectly to them. They've had quite some years to practice, after all.

Meanwhile, Ron and Drakken were still caught in their tug-of-war about the device, neither of them willing to let go.

"You think you have a chance, sidekick who's name still escapes me, but you don't!", Drakken grunted.

"It's RON, my goodness. Watch this, Drakken!", Ron returned, then kicked out and hit Drakken's shin, forcing him to let go of the machine with a painful cry.

"Got it, K.P.!", Ron called and held up his reward.

"Gotta go.", Kim said with low voice to her raven haired opponent – if that's what they're supposed to be – and did another backflip. Shego nodded almost unremarkable and winked. Kim hurried towards Ron who, in his pride about his victory, hadn't noticed Drakken getting back up, and dragged him out of the lair.

"Oh snap.", Drakken said defeatedly. Shego walked up behind him without any comment and watched Kim and her blond companion leave.

–

"Any hint whatsoever, Wade?", Kim asked Wade through the kimmunicator.

"Not yet, Kim. I'm still analyzing the configuration. And I haven't got a clue about the function either.", the dark skinned boy replied.

"Take your time.", Kim said and logged off, stuffing the kimmunicator back into her pocket.

"At least we got the thing, right, K.P.?", Ron asked.

"Hmmmm...", Kim made, not really listening, with a dreamy expression on her face. She then glanced at Ron who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"What's the matter?", she asked as Ron leaned closer.

"Is that black lipstick on your neck?"

–

Kim let herself fall onto her bed, her mouth curled up in a huge smile. A welcome heat rushed thorugh her body when she thought of the reason for her happiness, her stomach feeling as if a bunch of butterflies had just flown through it.

_Shego..._

She never would have thought she'd have a crush on the green skinned villainess, and here she was, head over heels in love with that woman. And she knew Shego had a thing for her as well. Her heart jumped at the thought of them being a couple. Her smiled faded slightly when she realised how much this relationship was doomed to failure. Shego WAS evil after all. Kim let out a heavy sigh. There was nothing she wished for more than having Shego with her right now.

–

Shego sat in the tree, unseen for everyone. Well, if Kim would look out of her window she would see the woman there, but the teen hero was fast asleep. At least Shego figured she was, though I didn't seem to be a pleasant sleep.

_She's so cute, laying there, snuggling her pillow as if she needed something to hold onto... Oh how much I'd wanna be in there..._

Shego couldn't think of anything else, but she didn't feel comfortable just walking in there like she had any right to do so. There had always been an unspoken law between her and Kim, their homes were untouchable. Of course Shego knew where Kim lived and Kim knew where Shego lived (other than at Drakken's lairs which were nothing but her workplace), but they never went there, it was some kind of privacy not to be harmed. Well, Shego was there now, but outside and not planning anything but to watch Kim sleep. Carried away by her thoughts Shego noticed in the very last second that Kim was actually quite awake and walking towards the window. With a swift movement Shego rushed down from her lookout point like a shadow and pressed her back against the cool wall of the house, right underneath the window. Thanks to the windowsill she hoped Kim wouldn't see her. She didn't like the thought of being caught „spying" on Kim. Then she heard Kim's voice and knew she was talking to someone on the phone.

"Seriously, Mon, I tried EVERYTHING, I can't sleep... I'm so stuck...", Kim said with a soft sigh. Shego didn't hear what the other speaker said, but it was getting kind of clear by Kim's answers.

"No, never. I've never felt like this about anyone... no, not even Ron, and yes I'm sure it's real... Yes, I know who she is... Monique, of course I considered... No, she wouldn't- Monique!"

A few moments of silence, then Kim talked again: "I know... yeah, I was just as shocked, and no I'm not lying, I think she feels like that, too... Well, first reason, she didn't fight me today though we were supposed to, and the way she looked at me the way we-... yes, I think I'm in love. What I'm gonna do about it? I don't know... I never thought this might happen... I mean, I can't just walk in and tell her 'hey, wanna be lovers'? So not."

Shego's heart fluttered at Kim's words, she knew it was her she was talking about. The urge to just jump upwards into her room and squeeze Kim like crazy was gettin stronger and stronger until she almost couldn't resist it anymore. Almost. Her mind was already spinning with things she would do if she was up there when a loud thunderbolt interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm gonna hang up, okay, Mon? Looks like there's gonna be a storm, connection won't survive that anyway... Yeah, see you tomorrow, and thank you, it's always good to talk to someone about that kind of stuff... Goodnight."

_Damn if it's actually gonna rain..._

The "if" was erased from the sentence when the first drops fell down.

_Oh great._

The rain then came down as if someone had just turned on a huge shower.

_Oh GREAT._

Soon Shego was completely soaked.

–

Kim had just put her cell back onto the table when she heard a knock on her window. She turned around and gasped in surprise when she saw who was knocking. She quickly rushed over and reopened the window, allowing Shego to climb inside.

"Shego? What are you doing here?", Kim asked totally confused.

"Oh well... I just dropped by to see you, but I didn't expect the sky to fall down on me like that...", the black haired woman replied.

"You wanted to... see me?", Kim asked again softly to which Shego nodded once.

"I had to...", she said, unable to hold eye contact. Then she felt Kim's warm hand on her cold shoulder.

"You should get outta those clothes or you might catch a cold.", Kim said with concern.

"Only problem about this: I don't have anything to change into."

"I could give you something."

"Sure you could, but have you ever imagined me wearing pink?"

"Hey, I also have black and green, it's not like I'm all pink."

"... Yeah I know. Fine then."

Kim walked over to her wardrobe and picked black sport pants and a green T-Shirt, tossing them over to Shego who had already taken off her battle suit and was standing there in only her underwear. Kim blsuhed visibly when she looked at the raven haired beauty in front of her.

"Like what you see?", Shego asked with a huge grin on her face, making Kim turn around embarassedly.

"You just have to mock, don't you..." Then Kim felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist from behind and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Sorry, it's part of me... but no need to turn away, Kimmie. It's cute when you blush...", Shego whispered softly into Kim's ear.

_Since when is the word 'cute' in my vocabulary?? … I don't even know how long it's been since I hugged anyone... _

Her words didn't fail their purpose. Kim turned around in Shego's arms and her own arms found their way around Shego's neck. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, neither of them moving.

_God she's even more beautiful with her hair all wet..._

Kim smiled and stroke a strand of wet black hair out of Shego's face. Shego found herself lost in Kim's olive green eyes when she tightened her grip around the readhead's body as if seeking her warmth.

"You're... shivering.", Kim observed.

"Hm... even though I may be able to form green plasma with my hands, I can still be cold...", Shego commented, Kim casted her eyes on the outside.

"Doesn't look like this is gonna stop soon...", she predicted.

"You're right I guess...", Shego agreed. A short silence followed before she asked: "Can I.... stay here then? Because getting soaked was so not on my to-do list..." Kim turned her head back towards Shego.

"Sure. I wouldn't wanna let you go out there aynway.", she replied, earning a soft smile from he older woman.

"Thank you, Princess."

"No big... hey, did you just thank me?"

"I guess I did, why do you ask?"

"Well...", Kim said, „It's not your style." She winked at her.

"You have a point there... but I'll have to start somewhere if I wanna be good, right?"

Kim's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected THAT.

"You want to... be good?" Shego nodded.

"For real?"

"Princess, I wouldn't be standing under your window and get totally soaked just for the fun of it.", Shego said, putting her hand onto Kim's shoulders. „There's so much more to that. Kimmie, I've wanted to tell you this for quite a while, but I never got the chance to... last time I tried the buffoon ruined it, as always... you know, when I was Miss go and so on... I've felt it ever since, Kim, though I tried to deny it, though the attitudinator turned me back evil, I still feel the same." Shego let out a sigh, gathering herself. Kim waited patiently for her to continue.

"I love you, Kimberly Ann Possible."

Kim nearly cried when those words reached her ears. Those were the words her heart had ached to hear from no one else but her, and now here they were, she had said them right into her face. Kim buried her face in Shego's chest and hugged her tightly, needing to feel that she was really there and that it wasn't just a dream.

"Princess?", Shego asked in surprise at this sudden blurt-out of affection. She had expected Kim to turn away or tell her she needed some time, but no.

"I love you too, Shego, god I love you....", Kim whispered into Shego's chest. Shego couldn't help but smile. She cupped Kim's face with both her hands and gently pulled her head up, then leaned closer and tenderly pressed her lips against Kim's. What began as a shy first contact soon turned into a passionate massaging of lips. The feeling of Shego's soft black lips aganst her own made Kim's legs turn into jelly and sent shivers down her spine. This was so much more intense than their accidental kiss at the lair, so much depper, so much more... a real kiss. Kim wrapped her arms back around Shego's neck, pulling her closer to herself while Shego's hands found their way into Kim's red hair. Their breathing quickened, the lack of air finally forcing them to pull apart.

"Whoa...", Kim commented, her cheeks slightly flushed. Shego's face also had a slightly darker shade than usually, an affectionate smile playing across her lips. Kim returned the smile and gently nudged Shego towards her bed. Shego gladly followed this silent order and crawled under the covers next to Kim.

"I would continue this... if I didn't have an important test to take tomorrow.", Kim whispered into Shego's ear, then rested her head on top of Shego's chest, one arm draped lazily across the black haired woman's stomach. Shego had one of her arms under Kim, hand buried in Kim's hair and gently running her fingers through it.

"We've covered a lot of ground today... I think the rest can wait a little...", Shego said softly and winked.

"You have a point there... goodnight, Shego.", Kim agreed and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Princess."

They both felt like the happiest persons alive in that moment of bliss.


	4. First Date : I Liked What I Saw

_A/N: Yeah, this one has taken me a bit longer, school got in my way ;) I know I've been rushing things a bit in the last chapter( and I will be rushing things in this one as well), but I needed to get to the point finally, and as I promised, it won't be that easy and there will be complications (just not yet XD). Anyway, here we go._

_Oh, btw: I'll be leaving for France tomorrow, thought I'd upload this before my leaving. I'll be back by next sunday, and yeah, I'll be writing the next chapter while I'm away so expect the new one done when I'm back :D_

_**I'd never wanna see **_

_**You unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

Chapter 4

-

First Date („I like what I saw")

Kim woke up due to the sudden lack of warmth next to her. When she opened her eyes she saw that Shego was no longer there, the clothes she had given her were laying folded on the edge of the bed, a small note on top of them. Kim reached out and read it.

_Good morning, Princess._

_Hope you slept well? Sorry that I couldn't stay to ask you in person, but I have an important business to take care of. Don't worry, I'm not planning to steal anything. I saved my number into your cell, call me if you want to, okay?_

_Love, _

_Shego_

Kim smiled widely, grabbed her cell and scrolled through the directory, discovering that Shego really did save her number into it.

_I'm gonna call her later... after school._

A cold shiver ran down Kim's back.

_Oh damn.... I totally forgot about the test!_

She jumped up, gathered her clothes and rushed to the bathroom, hoping that she would be done quickly so that she would have some time to revise the stuff for the test.

–

School bell rang for break, all the students hurried out of the classrooms. Kim and Monique (who was studying at the same college, but another subject) took their time.

"So... she spent the night at yours, and left before you woke up?", Monique asked, leaning against a wall.

Kim nodded.

"I don't know what to think... I mean, she left a note saying she had some business to take care of, but..."

"Don't worry girlfriend. I'm sure it's okay. The note shows that she does care after all, right?"

"Hope you're right, Mon..."

"Hey, didn't you say she left her number for you to call her? Why don't you just ask her, then?"

"I, uh... well, I thought if she has that business she has to take care of, I might be interrupting, and I wanted to call her after school..."

"Hmm okay." Monique seemed to be thinking about it. „At least now I know why Shego was the only one who's picture you had in your locker at high school."

"Monique!"

"What? It's true. It was not Drakken, not that monkey guy, not the golfer, no, it was her. Well, I have to admit, she does look good, despite the green skin..."

"Hm....", Kim sighed and tought of the photo.

_She's as sexy as all get-out... Green skin or whatever..._

Kim couldn't wait for today's lectures to end.

–

Kim's hand's were shaking as she took her cell phone and dialed Shego's number. She didn't press the green button though. Not yet.

"This is so weird, Mon... I've never called her before, I don't even know what to say.", she said, slowly losing her courage. Monique smirked.

"Of course you know what you're gonna say, you're gonna ask her out, GF! Now go ahead and call her already.", she said chuckling.

"Oh sure, as if it was that easy...."

"It IS that easy." To which Kim could only sigh. She breathed in deeply and pushed the button. It rang only two times before Shego answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shego, Kim here."

"Hey there, Princess. Thought you'd never call..."

"Yeah, I've had cheer practice after school, sorry."

"Don't be."

"Shego, I..."

Silence. Kim searched for the right words, Shego gave her the time she needed.

"I wanted to ask you if... well, if you wanna go out tonight? I mean, for dinner or something...", Kim bit her lower lip, feeling like a fool, it sounded so weird to her own ears she didn't want to imagine what Shego thought right now. Her doubts were though blown away by Shego answering without hesitation:

"Yeah sure. I'll be at yours around 8 to pick you up, okay?"

"Um... yes. 8. All right, I'll be ready."

"It'S a date, then. See you, Princess."

"See you..." They hang up. Kim sighed again.

"Aaaaand?", Monique asked curiously.

"I have a D-A-T-E!", Kim said happily, flinging herself at Monique who lifted and eyebrow, but was happy for her best friend.

–

18:59.

_OMG just WHAT am I gonna wear... Being out with Shego it's gotta be something special... but it will look like nothing compared to her anyway..._

Kim smiled. She did consider Shego more beautiful than anything. Going out with her, she would feel like a small wallflower...

_Hm... well, how about that black dress I only wore once before? It did look nice, though last time I picked it, it was for a date with Ron – oh yeah. Moodulator issues._

She chuckled slightly at the thought of this event.

_This time, it will be right. She likes black, aynway. So it's decided._

Smiling contently, she put it on and positioned herself in front of te mirror, checking if it still fit. And hell yeah, it did. Kim's smile grew bigger and she turned to put on some make-up.

–

19:53.

Kim was walking up and down in her room, nervously biting her lower lip. She really couldn't wait for Shego to arrive.

–

19:59.

The doorbell rang. Kim jumped up from her bed - which she hat just sat down onto –, grabbed her purse and hurried down to open the door.

"Hi Princess.", Shego greeted her when Kim opened the door.

"Hi She-", Kim's jaw dropped as she saw Shego, wearing a knee-length v-neck black dress with a green belt around her waist that brought out her curves even more than her usual outfit did.

"You okay, Kim?"

"Wow... you just look gorgeous."

"I felt like dressing up for you. And, seeing how gorgeous you look yourself, it was definitely worth it." Shego smiled and held out her hand for Kim. Kim retunred the smile and took Shego's hand into her own, not feeling that much wallflower-like anymore after Shego's honest compliment.

"Let's get going then. I'm starving.", Shego said and winked at Kim. Kim's smile grew into a big grin when she was lead to the car by Shego.

The car was – of course- green and black, a pretty, expensive-looking sports car. Kim loved it even before getting into it, and once she was in she loved it even more.

"Whoa Shego, if it drives as awesome as it looks-"

"It does. After I fixed it, that is.", Shego said and grinned, shifting into first gear and starting the engine. It howled loudly, then turned to purring like a big tiger.

"Wow!", Kim exclaimed.

"You like it?"

"Hell yeah!"

Shego grinned again. They drove pretty much in silence, Shego's eyes were fixed on the road while Kim went from admiring the car to admiring Shego's profile from her seat, simply run out of words.

"You're so beautiful...", the redhead whispered softly.

"What was that, Princess?", Shego asked, not having understood what Kim had mumbled. Kim blushed slightly and was glad Shego didn't notice.

"I um... I said you were beautiful."

Shego took her eyes off the road and looked at Kim for a short moment.

"Thank you."

"No big. It's true." Kim saw Shego smile as the black haired woman reached out to take Kim's hand in her own, squeezing it slightly.

"So, where are we going?", Kim asked after she had stared at their hands for a few moments.

"I picked a nice restaurant for us, you'll like it. And no, they don't serve mexican food.", Shego answered and winked.

"As if I was ever so fond of mexican food, anyway." , Kim said smiling.

"Well, I just figured because you spent quite a lot of time at Bueno Nacho, right?"

"Yeah, but... that was only because Ron liked it so much, I always only took the salad... never the Nacos or anything."

"I see."

_No mocking? God, Shego... you DID change a lot, didn't you. Not that I'm complaining..._

No, Kim wasn't complaining. Actually, she was enjoying their time now already, and it could only get better, right?

–

They arrived after about half an hour, Shego holding out her arm for Kim who gladly took it after getting out of the car. Arm in arm like this they entered the restaurant. It was quite full, slow, soft music played in the background, some people were dancing. Shego lead them to a table with two chairs, a candle on it and a beautiful flower.

_Candle-light dinner with Shego... SO the drama._

They sat down face to face with each other, and the waiter soon brought them the menu. They chose their meals after a while and were left with a little time before the food would be ready. At first, they only stared at each other, kind of lost in thought. Then Kim spoke up.

"It's quite beautiful."

"Isn't it? I hoped you'd like it.", Shego replied and smiled a little. They both seemed to have a continuous grin attached to their faces which simply wouldn't wear off ever since Shego had arrived at Kim's. Not that any of them minded, anyway.

Shego took a sip of her (non-alcoholic) drink and continued to watch Kim who did just the same. Then Kim reached out and put her hand on top of Shego's, looking as if she'd want to say something, but the words never came.

"Here you go, ladies.", the waiter said, carrying the plates with their food on them. Kim and Shego sat back to make some room for the plates.

"Thank you", they said in a chorus. He bowed slightly and stepped back.

"Now this... smells awesome.", Kim commented, inhaling the smell of her food. Shego laughed softly and picked up her fork.

"Enjoy your meal, Princess."

–

The eating was done rather quickly, without much talk between them. It wasn't needed after all. Kim had held out her fork for Shego to try some of her food, and Shego had done the same, their eyes never leaving each other in the process.

Right now – their gazes were still kinda stuck on each other – Shego was touching Kim's leg with her ankle, slowly moving up and down. Thanks to the long tablecloth, no one saw what was going on underneath the table. Both women enjoyed every bit of this ever so soft contact, and this time it was Shego who reached out to take Kim's hand.

"We should have done this way earlier.", she said.

"So true. Who might have thought that going out with you would be this.... awesome.", Kim agreed.

"You know, not many were given the privilege to go out with me, so consider yourself a happy person."

"I feel honored.", Kim said and smiled again.

"You damn well should, Princess.", Shego teased and ran her fingertips over the back of Kim's hand. Kim had shivers down her spine and was glad about the dim light, otherwise everyone would have noticed her slightly flushed cheeks. She let her eyes wander across the room a bit.

"You have a nice taste, you know.", she commented, then closed her eyes to listen to the music.

"Up for a dance, Princess?", Shego asked and was on her feet before Kim could answer. She wouldn't have said no anyway so she simply followed Shego onto the dancefloor.

A little shy at first, she didn't dare to look into the raven haired woman's eyes when she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. Shego aprroved of their position silently by wrapping her own arms around Kim's waist and pulling her closer. They started to move with the music. It was then that Kim dared to raise her head and meet Shego's gaze. Emerald met olive and they got totally lost in the moment. This was the first time Kim ever saw something like affection in Shego's eyes, love even. Sure, they had been close last night, but this was... different. It wasn't so sudden, so unexpected, just like their first contact had been. The Ron factor actually had been pushing things, after all. Kim made a small mental note to thank Ron for pushing them together like that. Otherwise this situation probably would have stayed nothing but a dream.

Yes, they had both dreamed about something like this. Never would have admitted it in front of each other, though.

The music turned into a slower rhythm. Kim felt totally relaxed by now and was enjoying every second. She broke their eye contact to rest her head against Shego's shoulder. If she had looked up now, she would have seen the otherwise cool and tough plasma-wielding villainess blush deeply. Being slightly taller, Shego rested her chin on top of Kim's head and tightened her arms around the redhead's body. Kim's breath tickled her exposed collarbone and gave her shivers down her spine. Miss always-independent Shego didn't remember ever feeling as flattered as this before. It went straight against her usual way of behaving, being nice and cuddly and all, but right now, with Kim, she liked this so much more than mocking, so much more than being the evil sidekick all the sime. Sure, it had been fun mocking Dr. D. She believed that he was a genius, but too much of a chump to ever make any of his "brilliant" plans work.

Shego shook her head slightly, wanting to focus more on the present than the past. She lifted one hand and put it onto Kim's shoulder, pushing her ever so slightly closer to herself. Kim didn't seem to mind at all, actually she appreciated it and rubbed her cheek softly against Shego's neck.

They moved across the dancefloor slowly, turning, resting, turning again, moving fowards, moving to the side, moving backwards a little. In the middle of the crowd no one noticed when they stopped moving, not even Kim and Shego herself. They just stared at each other, they faces moving closer and closer until -

"Dear ladies and gentlemen, may we ask you for an applause for our awesome life-band!", a speaker announced, making clear that the event was ending and people were leaving. Kim and Shego kind of jerked apart, being caught by surprise.

"I guess we'd better be going, huh.", Shego wondered.

"Yeah.", Kim agreed, slipping her arms off Shego, but still holding her hand. Shego entwined their fingers and lead them back to the table where they picked up their belongings, paid the waiter and went outside to the car. Shego drove them back home, both being silent all the way until they reached the Possible's driveway. Shego turned off the engine and got out of the car, bringing Kim to the door.

"Thank you for the great evening, Shego. I had a very good time.", Kim said.

"Welcome, Princess. I had a good time, too.", Shego replied.

"So... would you want to go out with me again?", Kim asked, her voice trembling slightly with insecurity.

"Anytime, Kim. Anytime...", Shego answered softly and took Kim's face in both her hands to finish what had started on the dancefloor. She gently claimed Kim's lips with her own, feeling Kim sigh softly against her mouth as the redhead's hands found their way to the backside of Shego's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the contact.

"I love you, Shego.", Kim whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you, too, Kim.", Shego said with low voice. Kim smiled and let her hands slowly and gently wander up and down Shego's sides.

"And by the way... I liked what I saw last night...", Kim added, her smile becoming rather seductive, then turning into a smirk when she saw Shego blush.

"You just look too cute when you blush, you knew that?"

"Oh stop it." Shego leaned in to kiss Kim again.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"For sure. Right after school."

"Goodnight, Kim."

"Goodnight, Shego."


	5. Nightmares : It's Not Easy

_A/N: So guys, back from France but I'm leaving for Egypt tomorrow, and real life has interrupted my writing this week XD_

_Anyway, I thought I'D hury and finish at least this one before leaving._

_BTW: I drew the dancing scene from Chapter 4, go check on deviantart if you want to (for the link to my gallery please view profile).  
_

_**When I see you**_

_**I run out of words **_

_**To say**_

_**I never wanna leave you**_

_**Cause you're the type of girl**_

_**To make you stay**_

_**I wanna get with you**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**So damn beautiful**_

_**Brighten the day**_

_**You brighten my day**_

_**I never wanna see you cry**_

_**And I never wanna tell a lie**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

Chapter 5

-

Nightmares

(So Not Easy To Hide, Being Green And All...)

Kim closed the door and rested her back against it, sighing softly. Her face was brightened by a huge smile, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dreamy.

_So the drama. This was the BEST date I ever, EVER had._ _And that kiss..._

Her stomach fluttered at the simple thought of it.

_God, Shego... what have you done to me..._

–

"So tell me, GF, how was it?"

"It was so the drama, Mon. She took me to a wonderful restaurant with wonderful food, wonderful music and we danced like... all night! My feet feel like they're dead, but damn, it was so worth it. She's a great dancer, you know...", Kim sighed, remembering just how pretty Shego had looked in that dress, the way her hair had been falling over her shoulders and swifted as they danced...

"Dude, Kim. You're so fallen for that woman it's incredible. This is even worse than it's been with Josh."

"I know, Monique... Only that this time, it feels much better than back then."

"I'm glad it does, Kim, but I still have my doubts about Shego's motives, you know. Maybe she's still planning to-"

"Monique, please! I'm sure she's not. I _know _she's not."

"Kim, don't be so naive, we both know-"

"About her past, yeah, yeah. I know better than anyone, but Monique, she was a good guy once, why not return to the old ways? It was only because of her brothers that she quit being a hero. I'm sure..."

_Dammit, I'm so NOT sure..._

–

"Shego! SHEGO!"

"Yes yes, Dr. D, I'm coming. What's wrong?"

"Last night I tried to reach you and tell you about my latest plan, but you were gone?? Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been out. None of your business. Actually, nothing I do is of your business. I quit, Dr. D."

Drakken looked as if someone had just slapped him in the face.

"You what?"

"You heard me. I quit. I'm outta here.", Shego repeated.

"You can't be serious, Shego, this time I-"

"I sure as hell AM serious, Drakken. I'm leaving, I don't wanna hear anything about some oh-so-genius plan you came up with, and don't even think abut holding me back or making me return, it won't work." The green skinned woman turned around and walked out of the lair, leaving a stunned Drakken behind.

–

2 days later...

–

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep._

"What's the sitch Wade?", Kim asked without really focusing. Her mind was kind of spaced out, she hadn't talked to Shego since their date, and Shego wouldn't answer her cell, Kim was worried, go figure.

"Kim?", Wade asked, his eyebrow lifted.

"Sorry, Wade, I wasn't listening... what did you say?", Kim apologized, feeling kind of guilty.

"I said I just got a message from Dr. Drakken asking for your help."

"Drakken? What kind of help would he want from me?"

"It's about Shego. He said she had announced she'd quit and just left him, all out of the blue."

Kim supressed a grin that threatened to spread all over her face.

_She quit..._

"Hm... I wonder what she's up to."

_She quit._

"Any news about recent robberies or some important stuff missing somewhere?"

_She quit!_

"No, Kim. Nothing. As if she had just disappeared."

_She quit for me..._

"Is she on your GPS?"

"She was, but yesterday I lost her track. I don't have any idea. But you know her, Kim. Maybe you can find her and ask her what's going on."

"Sure thing, Wade. See you."

"See you." They logged off.

Kim put the Kimmunicator away, grinned and jumped into the air.

–

Another week passed without any sign of Shego.

–

_Beep._

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Shego sighed. Her cell started to get on her nerves, but once she replied, Drakken would find her. She took a glace at the screen, seeing it was Kim who tried to call her all the time.

_Sorry, Princess, but I can't answer you. Not yet._

–

…..............................................

_She was running down the tunnel, following the screams of someone she knew all too well. She knew she had to hurry, or her love wouldn't survive. _

„_No one quits me without my authorization! You're gonna pay, and this time, my death ray will work!"_

_'OMG, I'm gonna be too late!', she thought as she quickened her steps, dashing towards the noise of the loading machine. Arriving in the lab she saw Shego standing backed up against a wall, no way to escape, sweating and breathing heavily. The huge machine was pointed directly at her chest, Drakken on top, ready to fire it any time._

_"__Kim Possible! Glad you're here to witness my victory! If you're here to save her though, you're a little late, ha!" He turned the ray to point at Kim now, then he pressed the big red button. The machine started to rumble, Kim knew he was right, she was too late. There was no way of evading the ray now. Its light was blinding her already, she lifted her arms to protect her eyes, useless as it was though, and waited for her death. Suddenly, she was shoved away roughly and fell against a wall, the brightness still unbearable and the noise making her head feel as if it was going to explode._

_Then it was over. There was complete silence, and the bright light was gone. Slowly Kim realized she was not dead, and put her arms down. What she saw was worse than she would have thought. She jumped to her feet and ran over to Shego's body, carefully gathering her up in her arms._

_"__Kim...", Shego said with cracked voice, her chest moving heavily with every breath._

_"__Shhh...", Kim put a finger over Shego's black lips, then cupped her cheek and shook her head._

_"__I'm... sorry that I couldn't... be with you for longer."_

_"__No Shego... You will be with me, you're not leaving..."_

_"__No, Kim... for once, his death ray worked. Congrats..."_

_"__No..., no Shego. I love you."_

_"__I love you, too, Princess. Kim." Shego smiled and lifted one hand to stroke Kim's tears away before her body went limp._

_"__No Shego... don't leave me. Don't you leave me!"_

…........................................................

Kim woke with a start, breathing heavily, the imagine of Shego dying in her arms still fresh in mind.

_Jesus... I wonder where that came from._

She had been having this kind of nightmares for a few days by now, and each time they were about losing Shego.

She shook her head to make it disappear, but her hands were still shaking. She untangled herself from her sheets and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. She took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Kim. It was just a dream. Not more, just a baaad dream._

After emptying the glass off the reel she sighed and went back into her room, just in time to notice her cell beeping.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, princess."

"Shego...", she gasped. It was a load off Kim's mind, she nearly cried when she heard Shego's voice.

"Sorry for not calling you for so long, but I had some... difficulties. Are you okay?"

"Yes... yes, I'm okay. Hell, I was worried, Shego, and I missed you like crazy!" Kim heard Shego chuckle on the other end.

"I missed you, too."

"Now guess what. Drakken asked me to find you."

"Oh, did he. Well, you know, I -"

"Quit. Yes, I know you quit. And I love you for it."

"...Will I get a reward?", Shego asked, amusement in her voice.

"Sure you will. Honestly Shego... I miss you so much..."

"If it wouldn't be the middle of the night I'd ask you out, but you see, being wanted, having green skin and all, I have to hide for now. I'm actually calling you from a kinda crappy phone box in what seems to be the middle of nowhere, and I hope no one tracks down your line or I'll be screwed."

"Hm...", Kim frowned, "So, I better don't ask you where you are, right?"

"Sorry, Princess... But I promise, we'll meet soon, okay? I have to come to get my reward, after all."

Kim laughed softly.

"Okay, Shego. See you soon, then."

"See you, Cupcake."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Though Kim hadn't told her about the nightmares she slept better this time.

_A/N: Kinda short, yes, but I really don't have more time, so this has to do for now ;) I'llbe back in two weeks, hopefully with a new chaper for you!_


	6. Mystery

_A/N: _

_OMG._

_I am SO sorry. I know I promised to update this earlier, but you see, real life kinda cut me down._

_Yes, I had a relationship, but we broke up already. I didn't work the way we imagined, so yeah. Whatever xD I'm moving on. But I could NOT write any happy fluffy KiGo stuff while I was screwed up lovesick..._

_But now, here we go._

_As I said, I have the storyline already finished in my head, I only need to find the right words and details to finish the chapters._

_Here you go._

Tell me

Over and over and over and over again

It never was

The time for us

It never was

The time to let me in

Show me

Over and over and over and over again

It never was

The time for us

It never was

The time to let me in

Chapter 6 

-

Mystery

The next day at classes Kim wasn't as inattentive as before.

_She called. She's fine. She has to hide for now but it's gonna be okay._

The redhead smiled happily. She kept repeating those words in her head whenever insecurity threatened to overwhealm her. The fear of maybe having lost Shego had tied her heart up no end. But now that she new the ex-villain was fine she felt relieved.

But this should not last for long.

–

A few weeks passed by without any sign of Shego.

What was kind of mysterious as well was that no one of Kim's usual enemies showed up either. Insecurity grew stronger again, but Kim tried to keep up her mask to not alarm any of her friends that something was major wrong here.

–

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep.

"What's up, Wade?"

"I found a sign of Shego."

"Really? So she's back?", Kim asked euphorically.

"Back?" Wade arched an eyebrow.

Kim grimaced.

_Watch your words, Possible, or he'll find out._

"I mean like, back for you to find a trace."

"Yeah. It's somewhere in the south... like, on top of a mountain for the eagle to grab them. Easy to go there and Drakken seems to be there too. I guess they're planning some new take-over-the-world thing. Might be worth checking."

_She's with Drakken? What the-- I thought she quit! _

_Wait, wait... Maybe she's just picking up her stuff... _

"Kim?"

"Yes, sorry Wade, what did you say?"

"I said it's weird that first of all she does everything to get out of reach for the GPS and now they're like... so obvious. It's not their style, usually Drakken picks some underwater lair, thinking I wouldn't find him there."

"Hmm.." Kim thougt about it for a second.

"Okay, gimme a ride and I'll check. Will you tell Ron as well?"

"Sure thing, Kim."

"Thanks."

_Just WHAT is going on._

–

After several tries of climbing the mountain – Ron had lost his balance a few times and if it weren't for Kim to catch him he'd have fallen all the way down into the river at the foot of the mountain – they finally reached the top and had not yet been seen. At least that was what they hoped.

Without another word Kim motioned for Ron to follow her as they entered the lair.

Inside they were surprised by a bunch of henchmen that seemed to pop out from nowhere and attacked them. They fought as always, Ron being the "distraction" that helped Kim to place her attacks precisely and thus Kim was the one who knocked them out. Just as always.

One thing _was_ different this time though. The henchmen were not the bunch of jerks they usually were. These ones were trained fighters who evaded or blocked many of Kim's kicks and punches and were not as easily defeated as they used to be.

"Seems Drakken finally invested some money into better defense for his world-domination stuff.", Kim commented when she dodged another attack.

What was also new were the eletric sticks attached to the overalls of the men. Kim and Ron had to watch out more than usual to avoid getting hit by one. Each stick glowed ominously and flickered with electricity when the men waved them around, trying to hit a strike.

"KP! HALP!", Ron shrieked from somehwere behind Kim. When the redhead whirled around she saw him surrounded by 6 of the men and knew immeditately that they didn't stand a chance against them all.

"You know, I think this is kinda unfair.", she said and took out her grab hook. She knew when it was time to stop fighting and just leg it. She shot the hook to a bar over her head and jumped, grabbed Ron in her flight and landed on a higher leveled platform.

"Thanks KP.", Ron said out of breath. Before Kim could answer a laughter sounded from behind.

"Finally, Kim Possible!" Kim whirled around and faced a huge monitor that showed a blue man standing in the middle of a lab.

"Drakken!"

"I was waiting for you."

"I figured. Otherwise you would not have presented your lair like a plate of raw flesh in front of a lion?", Kim sneered.

"Her mocking attitude sure is rubbing off on you.", Drakken said, obviously referring to Shego. Kim stepped up in front of the monitor.

"Well, where is she anyway? Your henchmen are so no opponents to me.", Kim asked.

Drakken's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you care, Possible. But if you must know, I sent her out to do me a little favor." Kim tried to keep her face neutral as her heart sank.

_She said she quit... Why is she working for him..._

Deception filled her when her eyes narrowed as well.

"And what kind of 'favor' is that?"

"Oh, just a little this and that for my new machine of doom", Drakken bragged, seeming to not notice that he was giving away important information. The Kimmunicator beeped.

"Yeah, Wade?"

"Kim, Shego is not in the lair. I found her trace way down south, in the middle of the jungle."

"What would Dr. D want her to get in a jungle?", Kim wondered.

"HEY, Possible! It's me who's talking to you!", Drakken called indignantly, but Kim ignored him.

"I don't know, but I'm not getting anything that would point to a danger here. We'd better go check if we find something in that jungle, but the connection will be kinda bad there.", Wade explained, "I got a ride for you."

"All right. Thanks." Kim stuffed the Kimmunicator back into her pocket and waved for Ron to follow her.

"HEY! You can't just walk in an out as if you live here!" Drakken outraged and pressed a button which opened the gates and let some hundred henchmen enter the room.

"Oh great. We don't have time for this.", Kim stated and used her grab hook once more to swing down and over the heads of the henchmen to the exit, Ron grabbing her waist and tight as he could and screaming into her ear. She landed on both her feet, put the hook to her belt and grabbed Ron by his shirt to drag him to the helicopter that was sent to pick them up.

Drakken's shouts of disappointment echoed behind them as they gained height.

–

While Ron was playing cards with Rufus on their flight Kim talked to Wade.

"What do you mean?", Kim asked, trying to hide that she knew very well what Wade meant as he had asked her what was wrong with her.

"I mean, you seem distracted, Kim. You're not really focussing and I have to tell you everything twice before you actually get what I'm saying. Now don't tell me it's nothing because it seems to affect you a great deal. And just because I may be nerdy and spend almost all my time in front of my pc's that doesn't mean I'm a total ignorant when it comes to feelings."

Kim was a ittle surprised and that last comment, but knew he was right.

"Is it that obvious?", she asked, trying to smile a little.

"You may fool Ron with your 'It's no big'-method, but not me, Kim.", Wade replied.

"Okay, so now that you have noticed, it's true. I'm not okay, but it is complicated and you would not believe me anyway."

"Kim, I have come around a bit, so I'm not that easily shocked. So go on, tell me."

Kim shot a quick glance at her blond companion to make sure he wasn't listening before turning her attention back to Wade.

"Wade, I... You know, telling you could change our entire friendship, and I don't wanna destroy anything, so pl-"

"You're in love."

–

Wade had been right. Kim hadn't been able to fool him into believing she was all right. She had told him what had happened between her an Shego, and true, he had been shocked but this coming-out had been less embarassing and painful than she would have thought it to had actually surprised her by saying that he knew all along that something like his was going to happen some day, and that it had been only a matter of time.

He hadn't believed her at first when she had told him that Shego had quit, only to be back on the clock now as it seemed.

"Why would she do this? I'm sorry to say that but Kim, it doesn't make much sense to return to Drakken if she really loved you."

"I know...", Kim said softly and for a short moment allowed her sadness to show on her face. Wade looked away politely and typed something on his keyboard.

"I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding, Kim. You know, I watched you. I mean, Drakken's so fond of easily-hacked monitors that it would be a shame if I's let the possibility slip to watch your missions from time to time. And the indications were quite clear. I mean, you should have seen the last time that you and Shego fought. If 'fought' is even the right word here." He winked at her and Kim smiled slightly at the memory, but the smile faded quickly to be replaced by a serious look.

"I really thought we could make it, you know... I never felt anything like this for anyone before, Wade. Not even for Ron.", Kim confessed. Wade nodded understandingly.

"I will investigate on this, Kim. Maybe we're gonna find out what's wrong when we find Shego."

–

Drakken shut down the monitors after Kim had left his lair. Her folded his hands behind his back and walked around in the lab, a big smirk on his face. His plan was working very well, and domination would soon be his, he knew. Kim had fallen into his trap so easily. His henchmen – which really were trained ones now, because he knew he would need them again soon - had only been a distarction. Finally, victory would come to him and everyone would look up to him, even his archfoe Kim Possible and his always-mocking sidekick Shego.

What was SHE thinking anyway? First she mocked him all the time and took him for a dumbass, then she did not really put all her efforts into fighting her nemesis, and then she just quit him without any reason whatsoever. He had never questioned her loyalty, but now he knew he shouldn't have trusted her.

"Revenge will be mine, and so will be the entire world!", Drakken exclaimed and laughed at his own brilliance.

He picked up his telephone and dialed the number of his "ally".

"Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Drakken here... Yes, everything worked out fine...."

–

Darkness. Darkness everyhwere. She didn't see anything, and she had lost any orientation whatsoever. She could have been in a room or in a cave, in a prison cell maybe, but she couldn't say for sure because it was pitch dark and there was no one with her.

_Left alone in the darkness. Oh great. I don't remember involving this in my plans._

Her head felt dizzy, she was dog tired and had a sick feeling to er stomach. They must have drugged her to get her here. Otherwise no one would have caught her anyway.

When she tried to lift her hand to hold her aching head she realised that her hands were tied behind her back, as were her legs and over her waist there was a huge metal clamp that held her up, leaving her unable to move. And the sick feeling came also from a knob in her mouth that made her want to gag.

_Whoever did this to me is so gonna burn._

She tried to free her hands, her legs, anything at all, but it was impossible. The only thing she could do was wait until someone – most likely the one who caught her and would have to pay for this – came to see her.

–

_A/N: I know it is short, but an update at least and the bridge to the next chapter ;)_


	7. The Only Chance

_A/N: Finally, the next chapter is up ^-^ _

_And THANKS A LOT to my new beta that now it is close to perfection 3_

_Deliver me_

_Out of my sadness_

_Deliver me_

_From all of the madness_

_Now that you're here_

_Now that I found you_

_I know that you're the one to pull me free_

Chapter 7

The Only Chance

The door opened with a squeak. The light stung her eyes like a thousand needles, blinding her for several minutes until she got used to it. She saw a black figure standing in front of her, only a few inches away.

"Nice to see you awake at least." a deep male voice spoke. She didn't recognize it, but that didn't change the anger that built up inside her.

"Who are you, and what makes you think you can lock me up like this?!" she demanded to know, her hands igniting. The figure chuckled.

"They told me about your temper… But I think we can handle this," he said and snapped his fingers. Before she knew what was happening, a wave of strong electricity was sent through her body that would have knocked out anyone else. Thanks to her powers it didn't make her unconscious, but it pained her enough to almost make her scream.

"Remember this feeling? Just like then, when you were kicked into that tower by a certain redhead…?" he asked, making her head jerk up in surprise.

"How do YOU kno-"

"Of course I know. And oh, didn't you feel crushed afterwards, hm? My information told me that you nearly died because of this. And only your nice powers saved you."

"That's none of your business…" She growled, looking away. It hadn't been the electricity that hurt her the most; it had been the one sentence Kim had said before she had kicked her:

"_You know what I really hate?"_

"_That your date melted?"_

"_No… You."_

Shego grimaced. The memory still hurt her heart, though a lot had changed between her and Kim ever since.

_KIM!__ Oh God, I so have to get outta here!_

"Listen, what do you want from me, damn it!" she snapped.

"A little touchy, aren't you? Well, isn't it obvious? Though she kicked you into that tower, you have a thing for her. And here, I have some nice little photos that show you and her in very - how to put it – 'explicit' positions." He snapped his fingers again and the light turned on behind him, his face was still shrouded by darkness. Another man entered the room and brought a file, then left. The other one opened it and took out the said photos, showing Kim's front door plus Kim and herself kissing. Shego gasped.

"Surprised? Well, I guess this is why you are just a sidekick. You're too confident of your powers to watch your back. By the way, I heard someone is missing one… A certain Dr. Drakken. Does that ring a bell?"

Shego clenched her teeth.

_This can't be! Damn you, Drakken, for sending this jerk to get me!_

"Well, I think he knows I won't come back. I made myself perfectly clear when I quit." she chuckled. He grinned.

"Actually, he doesn't even want you back. The only thing he wants… Is your powers."

....................................

Kim and Ron entered the underground lair after walking for hours through the deepest jungles.

"Man, KP, I got those bugs and leaves everywhere!" Ron complained.

"Yeah…" Kim replied, not really caring about it. Her thoughts were stuck with concern about a certain raven-haired ex-villaness; she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Any traps here I should know about?" she asked Wade, who was occupied typing something into his computers.

"No, not in this part. But I bet there will be plenty on the inside. I'm working on it," he replied.

"All right." Kim stuffed the device back into her pocket. She continued walking, Ron stumbling after her. The redhead was glad that he kept silent for now; she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

As they went on, the light faded more and more until they had to use their flashlights. They had walked through the corridors for what seemed hours when they reached a hall.

"Whoa. This is HUGE!" Ron exclaimed, looking around. Kim stepped forwards cautiously, expecting traps everywhere, but Wade hadn't told her anything yet.

All of a sudden Ron shrieked behind her and before she could even turn around she was hit over the head and fell down. Lights were turned on and blinded her. Just before her eyes closed she saw a figure standing ahead of her, clothed in green and black.

.........................................

Shego had been left alone for a while after her "conversation" with that man, not without getting a new dose of drugs. He had told her that they want her powers. They planned to use them to finally defeat Kim, since she was the only one that always messed up Drakken's plans. They knew that the redhead had a thing for Shego, which was the second reason they had caught her. Shego herself knew that Dr. Drakken had the brains to achieve world dominance if only he really tried, and if only Kim wouldn't have stopped him whenever he tried. All the while, she was racking her brain for a way to get out of this; she had to find Kim and tell her what was going on, save her, tell her why she didn't call her and most of all, she wanted to tell her how much she loved her, but her head was feeling dizzy again as the drugs started to take effect.

_Kim… D__on't let them get you…_

She didn't know how much time had passed until the door opened again. The clamp was opened and someone grabbed her harshly, pushed her hands into some "plasma-proof"- handcuffs and pulled her up. Her legs felt like jelly due to the drugs and she had a hard time following him or even keeping her eyes open. He led her through the corridors, then pushed her inside a room and locked the door behind him. She was placed onto a chair and tied against it. When she lifted her head finally, she looked into the scarred face of her former boss, Dr. Drakken.

"Drakken you f-"

"No swearing, Shego." he snubbed her.

"As if you could ever tell me what to do!" she countered, but was silenced by him slamming his fist to the table. She wasn't used to him being so fierce.

"You WILL listen to what I tell you when I show you this, I am sure, Shego." he said and there was something in his grin that made Shego feel uneasy. He pressed a few buttons on his board and the monitor behind him went on, showing nothing but black.

"Oh yeah, I'm impressed." Shego said, a hint of sarcasm rolling off her tongue as she tried to smirk, which was not that easy because of the fading effects of the drugs.

"Just wait until I turn on the light," he said and pressed another button. The darkness in the room on the monitor was gone, and instead of it, Shego now saw two people tied up, who were obviously Kim and Ron. Her heart jumped in her chest when she saw her lover, her mind suddenly clear. But there was something else. Kim was crying.

"Drakken, you BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Shego squirmed in the chair, trying to break free, but couldn't. Drakken laughed.

"You wanna know? Well, look!" With those words he moved the camera a little to the left, showing a person clothed in a black and green catsuit, with long black hair and greenish skin.

This made Shego scream with pure rage.

.....................................................................

Kim couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was happening. Shego, the one the she loved, the one person in this world who had always accepted her the way she was, the one she had fallen for, had betrayed her. She had set up a trap and now she was in the hands of Drakken and God knows what he was going to do to her and Ron. Ron was still passed out next to her. Kim lifted her head to look at Shego.

"Why did you do this, Shego… I thought we were… I thought you…, Her voice broke, she couldn't go on. Shego was still staring ahead, without having said a single word. All she did was watch and wait.

"Talk to me, dammit!" Kim shouted at her, her heart breaking more every second, but she didn't get any reaction from the woman.

.....................................................................

"Isn't it perfect? First, I crush Possible's heart, and then I crush the rest! HAHA!" Drakken laughed. Shego sat on the chair and did her best to calm herself. She had to find a way to end this; she couldn't just sit here and watch Drakken kill her the love of her life. Her mind wanted to scream and shout and let Kim know she wasn't talking to the real Shego, hearing Kim so desperately trying to talk to that imposter tore her heart to shreds.

"Now, Shego… I might end poor Kimmie's torture if you stop resisting and let us get your powers. We only need a little bit of the plasma to analyze, and we'd be able to reproduce enough of it to be able to take over the world! You would be free afterwards, of course. It would be a quick end, and I wouldn't force you to watch. Isn't that an offer?"

Shego grimaced again. She figured out it was her only way out.

_This is insane… B__ut maybe this is my only chance…_

**_A/N: Edited by Salega (check her deviantART pls and thank you :D)  
_**


End file.
